Angels
by inspiration03
Summary: Little Eric and Tris one shot because I think they should be together. Based on 'Angels by The Xx' Small mention of Four in The beginning


**_Author Note:_**

 ** _So I hope you enjoy this one shot. I really like them together._** **** ** _This is Angels by the XX Eric POV_**

 **Light Reflects from your shadow It is more than I thought could exist**

It must be the way she moves through the Pit. How she holds her head high and I can't help but stare. She shines and she knows it. The way she blushes when she catches me staring says another story. I don't know why I stare. We catch eyes for only a swift moment but the single glance says more than I thought it would. She knows and that scares me. I follow her from behind as she walks with her friends.

 **You move through the room like breathing was easy.**

I can't help but let my feet continue as she follows her friends to a corridor. The people in groups have become fewer and I worry she will find me strange for continuing behind her. Her and Four are still together and for some reason I don't want her to be in a relationship. I keep following through two more halls slinking back as she leaves her friends and walks alone. I can't help but wonder if she even knows I am following her and chooses to do nothing or is allowing me to follow. Her curiosity could be bleeding through. The same curiosity I noticed during initiation but kept to myself for fear of her being poked and prodded by Jeanine.

 **If someone believed me the would be as in love with you as I am. They would be as in love with you as I am.**

She leads herself to a secluded corridor. I can say I have seen her go this way. Maybe she went to go see Four. I don't know why but I can't bear to think of them together any longer so I slow as she does and take my place behind a corner. I wait to hear her footsteps slowly pad away and consider my options. Do I keep following and risk having to see her go and meet Four or do I stay back? I hear her footsteps start up again and my feet have made their choice as they slowly pull themselves closer to her. It seems I do that a lot.

 **They would be as in Love with you as I am They would be in love, love, love.**

I try to will myself away and grab a hold of the piercing on my lip. She wouldn't love me. I am not good hearted Four. I am not a decent person. I do not care for others I hardly care for myself. Her friends would not approve. I keep following her as I hold myself in doubt and feel some shame. I am leading myself to an end that will feel like jumping from a cliff. Why do I dread losing what I don't even have?

 **And every day I am learning about you the things that no one else sees.**

This corridor is coming to an end and I see her play with her hair and touch her back. She does it when she is nervous. I don't understand why she is nervous if she doesn't know I am following her. She comes to another stop and I just stare. The people have become even fewer if not non-existent and I watch her habits she has. The way she moves her hair when she is nervous and plays with her hands. I have watched her get scooped up by Four too many time and prepare myself to approach her now. This is my chance with both of us alone in a corridor buried in the compound. So if she rejects me which she most likely will I won't be humiliated in front of lots of people. But if she says yes I can just hold her.

 **And the end comes too soon like dreaming of angels and leaving without them.**

Then I understand why. A shadow of a man approaches and I stare from behind the corner. Sadly, it makes sense as Four comes up to her from the other end of the corridor. She hugs him and he kisses her quickly as she smiles at him. For some reason I feel hurt and the tears well in my eyes. Why have I done myself wrong again? I followed her to see her make out with her boyfriend.

 **And leaving without them.**

He kisses her again more passionate this time and she kisses him back. She lets go as she looks down at her feet. Probably blushing. I tune out the talk they make as he speaks and I sink to the ground and put my head in my hands. The tears finally spill over and I cry for the first time in three years. I guess that was the last string I had in my already broken heart. Something hits the wall with a thump and I leave so I don't have to hear the sounds of their next heated make out session. I drag myself to the bar and by two bottles of whiskey.

 **Being as in love with you as I am. Being as in love with you as I am. Being as in love with you as I am.**

II have pulled myself to the area of the chasm hidden from everyone. NO cameras, no people, no Tris. There would never be a Tris in my life. Who was I trying to kid? Who was I trying to fool? Only myself. I cry and let the hot liquid burn my throat and feel my conscious thoughts slip away from my body. All I think of is pain that Tris has left me. She has taken my heart and put it through the wringer just to take it out and laugh at me for trusting her to hold it. Why do I love her? I never gave it to her officially anyway. I can only be mad at myself.

 **As in love, love, love.**

I could never hold her. Kiss her or call her mine. I would never have the option to yell her name and have her run to me. I feel the salty tears leaving stains on my cheeks and squeeze my eyes closed. The image of her hugging him, kissing him burned in my memory. An image that I would never be able to have with her. I guess in some way, I hoped I wouldn't be the one to die in the end. But I am

 **And with words unspoken a silent devotion I know you know what I mean.**

I hear the pads of feet approach and turn my body and whiskey away from them. Maybe they will go away. I wipe my eyes and let my hair fall into my face so they don't see the bags under my eyes. And I can't see them. I breathe in and hear the feet stop and someone sits down. "What" I snarl at them and hope they get the message but I don't hear anything and take a long swig from my mostly empty whiskey bottle. "I left him you know." Tris sits next to me and I pull myself into a straighter position as her voice graces my ears. A beautiful noise I am lucky enough to hear. I won't let her know how much it hurts. So I push back hard enough with my words.

"Yeah that's why you were making out with him so much." I growl back. "So that was you?" She smiles and moves the hair from my eyes as she grabs me close. "I know what I did and I hope you can understand now."

 **And the end is unknown. But I think I'm ready. As long as you're with me.**

I can't help but stare. Is this even happening? Will I remember this tomorrow? I hope she won't or maybe I want her too. I lean over and kiss her different than I have ever kissed anyone in my life. The way we both know that this may be the only kiss we share but I want more. The question is, does she

 **Being as in love with you as I am. Being as in love with you as I am.**

She pulls away and looks at me. I feel so many things but the most prominent is love. I want only the best for her. "Do you really want to be with me when there is better people? I close my eyes and wait maybe for her to laugh in my face and say she could never want me to slap me and ask why I was that stupid or maybe she would hold me and I can only hope that she never let's go.

 **Being as in Love with you as I am.**

 **"** I could never want anyone else." I let go of a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I have never wanted to have someone love me as much as I want her to. I look at her once more and just pull her in for a hug. Her frame is small and fits against me perfectly. The way we both curve into one another is perfect. A match made by the gods.

 **Being as in Love, Love, Love.**

She pulls away and immediately I want her back. What if she breaks my heart? I grab her face in my calloused hands and feel her soft skin. She looks at me and for the first time she holds my gaze. Her mouth lifts up slightly at the corners just enough to reassure me of things I can only worry too much about. She looks at me and I focus on her as the waves of the Chasm seem to be nonexistent in the bubble we have built.

"Will you ever let go?" I ask. She looks at me and I know for once with no doubt in my mind that this is what I want in life all I need is her. Her answer tells me the same thing.

"Never."


End file.
